Stairway To Heaven
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: Post 'Dagger of Anubis'. Seto and Katrina share an intimate moment centered around a guitar and a classic song. Be aware that this isn't a songfic. And please don't choke on a fluff ball on the way out. KatrinaxSeto


Stairway To Heaven

**A one-shot dedicated to HoplessRomantic183 for getting the quiz question right in chapter 17 in 'Dagger of Anubis'. As her award, she got a one-shot of her choice. (don't worry eggy, I'm working on yours). She requested hers to center around Seto and Katrina, who has, evidently, become very popular. This takes place after the events of 'Dagger of Anubis', shortly after she moves to Domino. Hope you enjoy!**

To say that Katrina was bored would have been a gross understatement. She had only just arrive to Domino a few days ago, and she already could sense boredom creeping in. She flopped down on her large bed, sighing. Seto had offered to pay for her living expenses, and everything else she needed.

Of course, what he didn't tell her was that her room and board would be her own room at the Kaiba Mansion, out on the outskirts of Domino City.

The place was luxurious, with anything and everything she could ever want. Her books from home lined the shelves of her expensive bookcase, while a mahogany easel and some of her art supplies dominated a corner of the expansive room. _"He certainly pulled all the stops with this one," _she thought. But she didn't mind. She had to admit, she sometimes did like being pampered.

It just didn't stop boredom.

"Katrina?" Mokuba poked his head through a crack in Katrina's door. The younger Kaiba sibling had just come home from school, evidenced by his uniform. He had warmed up to her right away, claiming that he finally had someone to beat in video games. Which was true; she hadn't won a single video game since the pair started playing together.

"Hey Mokuba."

"You bored?"

"What gave that away?"

"You look like a boneless human."

"I've never heard that one before."

"Well, you look like one."

"Thanks for the compliment," she joked sarcastically, a half smile tugging at her lips.

"No prob. Has Seto given you a tour of the place yet?"

"Sort of. Just where the kitchen, dining room, the hundreds of bathrooms and my room are."

"We don't have 'hundreds of bathrooms'."

"Sure seems like it."

"Would you like a tour?"

Katrina sat upright. "Sure why not? Thanks kiddo." She pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks and followed Mokuba down the hall.

"You love those fuzzy socks, huh?"

"You have no idea. That and sushi are my loves."

"And Seto."

Katrina blushed. "Not even going to answer to that one. You and my brother would get along so well you know."

"Awesome. Maybe when you and Seto get married, he and I will be brothers."

"Oh stop it Mokuba!"

Mokuba laughed. "You're really red"

"I know..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The tour of the Mansion went relatively well, but after a certain point, some of the rooms started to blend together. Except for one.

"And that's Seto's room over there, while mine's just down the hall," Mokuba was explaining. Katrina poked her head into the room, trying to get a peek of what laid inside. Seto's bedroom was simple yet classy, full of strong lines and dark colors. A desk sat in one corner, while his bed, took up a good portion of the room, lying against the back wall, where it was flanked by two nightstands. An unusual object was propped up against one of the nightstands.

"Seto plays the guitar?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, he took it up to help him relax. He's really good at it."

"Well, he's good at everything else." She entered the room and picked up the guitar, sitting on the edge of the bed. She experimentally plucked a few notes, marveling at the rich sound it produced, thrumming in her chest. "This, my dear Mokuba, is a world class guitar." She plucked a few more chords, closing her eyes in bliss at the beautiful sound.

"You can play it too?" Mokuba had plunked down next to her.

Katrina hesitated. "Yes, but it's been a while. _A very long while, two years to be exact." _The last time she had played was at her brother's funeral, at the behest of her parents. After all, it was her older brother who had taught her how to play, just before he shipped out to Afghanistan with his unit. He told her she had a knack for it, and he gave her his guitar when he left, claiming he would get a better one when he got home. Only he never did. After the funeral, she sold the guitar David, her brother, gave her. Every time she saw it, it reminded her of him, causing her to nearly break down every time. So she sold it, in hopes of making the pain go away. It did, but now it came roaring back with a vengeance.

"Katrina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Katrina quickly lied. "what makes you think I'm not?"

"You look about ready to cry."

"I'm okay Mokuba. I promise." She strummed the first opening chords of a song, surprised that her hands still contained the muscle memory to play the instrument, even though it had been so long since she played. "Think he'll mind if I play it a little?"

"If you put it back before he gets home."

"Wanna play sentry for me then?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Sure." Mokuba scampered down the hall, presumably to the kitchen, where a bag of gummy bears called out to him.

Katrina started to play a song David tried to teach her, a popular song known as 'Stairway to Heaven'. It was a difficult song, but it was one of her favorites. She wracked her brain trying to recall the notes and chords, but they had slipped through the cracks. She sighed and gave up on it, and contented herself with just playing the exquisite instrument.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seto strode through the house, tired after a long day. There were some days when he fathomed why he needed to go to school. He was the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, he didn't _need_ to go to school. "I swear, if Joey makes one more lamebrained 'insult' at me, I'll make sure that he'll be stuffed in a gym locker for the rest of the year," he fumed Normally Seto didn't make threats, but when he did, the man was bound to keep them. He passed Mokbua, who was working on some project or another for school.

"Hey Seto. Where are you going?" he asked through a mouth full of gummy bears

"To my room."

It was then that Mokuba remembered that Katrina was still in his room, playing on his very nice and very expensive guitar. So much for sentry duty. "Um do you want to hear how my day went? How did you day go?"

"What's with the bombardment of questions, Mokuba?"

"Uh..."

"I'll be in the kitchen in a little while, after I unwind. If you want, I can help with homework."

"I don't need help with homework..." he said meekly, knowing that he wasn't able to keep Seto away from his room. _"Katrina is so busted."_ Mokuba scurried back to his bedroom, waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seto opened the door to his bedroom to find an unexpected site. Katrina was playing a guitar.

Correction: His guitar.

"What on earth are you doing in my room, playing my guitar?"

Katrina jumped a little in surprise at the sound of Seto. "Um, well, I can explain. Mokuba was giving me a tour of the place and when we passed by your room. I, erm, got distracted by the guitar."

"Ah yes. Katrina: easily distracted by shiny things."

"Ha ha." she replied sardonically. "Mokuba told me that you played the guitar really well."

"Yes, I've been playing for a couple of years now."

"I'd like to hear you play sometime."

"I could say the same for you, but I've already have."

"Soo, think you're better than me?" she knew that Seto always enjoyed a challenge, and this was the perfect way to get him to play. "I've played for a few years too you know." She thoughtfully stroked her chin. "Wanna try me?"

Kaiba sat next to her. Even though he knew she was messing with him, he always enjoyed a friendly challenge, especially one against his girlfriend. "Hand it to me."

Katrina obliged, but not before she remarked, "Your bottom string was a little out of tune."

"Was not." Kaiba played through a few scales, just to warm up. Katrina watched in awe as the man's long fingers glided up and down the frets. She knew she was smoked, but she didn't care at this point.

Seto then started to play the opening chords to a song, a song she was very familiar with, but couldn't quite place at the moment. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Seto started a little in surprise at the motion, but continued to play nonetheless.

Katrina began to hum along. _"'And she's buying a stairway,...to heaven.' Wait, _that's _what it is!" _Seto Kaiba was playing the exact same song that David tried to teach her, 'Stairway to Heaven', by Led Zeppelin. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, the memory of David welling up again and she was no longer able to hold it back

Seto felt something wet touch his shoulder and he moved to find that Katrina had started to cry softly. He stopped playing. "What's the matter?"

She removed her head and scrubbed the tears away as fast as she could. "Nothing, it's just that... that song. My brother tried to teach it to me before he..." She started crying again.

"Died?" Seto added quietly. Katina nodded in response. "Would you like me to stop playing it?"

Much to her surprise, she shook her head. "No, keep playing." She didn't really know why she refused to make hims stop, but a part of her just wanted it to get through it, and put a part of her past to rest. "Alright, I'll keep playing." He picked up where he left off.

He finally played the last few chords, the notes hanging in the air for a split second before fading. Kaiba glanced over at Katrina, who was smiling through her tears. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red, but she otherwise looked happy. He was surprised with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Playing it."

"But it made you cry." Sometimes he could never understand the logic of women.

"I know, but it made me feel better too." She sat closer to him again, her head back to it's resting place again. "Could you play it again for me? Please?"

Unexpectedly, Seto handed her the guitar. "I have a better idea. How about I teach it to you?"

She grinned and took the guitar from him. "Alright, but I might just start singing along to it."

"Remind me to buy earplugs."

She kissed him again. "Fine, I'll just make it extra horrible for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

A half hour passed and Mokuba was still expecting an outburst from Seto's bedroom. He was very touchy about his personal things. But it wasn't the yelling type of outburst he was expecting; it was the quiet low kind, the kind that sent chills down one's spine as they heard it. He tentatively got up from the kitchen and tip-toed down to Seto's room, expecting Seto or Katrina to be fuming.

What he wasn't expecting was his brother sitting next to Katrina as she played the guitar, his hands showing her chords and notes. Katrina looked as if she had been crying, but her smile could have lit up the room. Seto had a faint smile on too, shaking his head every now and then usually after she sung a lyric or two, loudly.

Mokuba shut the door. She was a good influence on him.

He chuckled. _"Yep, definitely getting married."_

** Wow that was fluffy, not what I usually specialize in...Hope you didn't choke on a fluff ball. Your cat too, if you have one. If they did, I feel sorry for you for having to clean up THAT mess lol.**

** And yes, I like the idea of Seto Kaiba playing the guitar. It's a sexy instrument. Why Seto fangirls haven't thought of it I don't know, I mean seriously, Seto playing the guitar, it's a sexy inamge, don't you think? Marik playing one too would be very hott one too...O.o... did I just say that out loud? Time to get the inner fangirl back in the closet again..**

** And yes, 'Stairway to Heaven' is one of my all time favorite songs. If you listen to the acoustic version of the song, you'll understand why it such a difficult song.**

** P.S: This is NOT a songfic, even though there is a song in it...**

**And please tip the authoress on the way out...If you don't I'll sic my dragon on you, AFTER he's eaten chile lol... **


End file.
